I love all of you
by Cryzzel
Summary: Shuichi... expressed his feelings to everyone especially Yuki.This led to a sinful and painful death. one shot.


Disclaimer: Remember, I don't own Gravitation. I love it though :D

A/n: Its pretty off scale, so don't read it if you don't like unhappy endings.

I love all of you.

You were my light, my soul. I loved you till the ends of earth, but you never did repay me back the love did you? Everyday my life revolves around you. And you only.

Didn't you feel proud once having a lover like me? Did you ever Huh? Other people would've been jealous. Yes. The ever so sweet loving boyfriend. Any girl or guy would have wanted that. But not you. Not you the great Yuki Eiri.

What? Don't show me that frightened look now darling, are you scared?I have never seen you give that look before. Oh maybe when you were remembering about Yuki Kitazawa I saw that frightened look once, but now? Whats the reason.

Is it me Yuki? Is it? It somehow turns me on seeing you like that. The uncool scared side of you. How I laugh seeing you like that.

And Touma too. Hello Touma and what were you doing here? Having a nice small chat with Yuki? Or were you trying to run down in his pants like you always do. Don't give me that look. Didn't you hate me when I got Yuki instead of you?

Did you want to bring me down Touma when I was with Yuki. You profited from my success in Bad Luck, but you didn't like me because I have Yuki in my grasp did you? But guess what? I have Yuki in my grasp but he isn't all that I want him to be.

Eh Yuki? You don't return the love as much as I do. You insult me to the point I cry. You play with my mind until the brink of madness. I'm mad. Yes being with you mangles my brain. Right now I think my brain is all mush if you open it.

All full of Yuki Yuki Yuki. Yes Yuki you're my obsession, my light my life. I love you. I love you so much.

Touma, shut the hell up. Don't even start talking over there or you go first. Touma one more word and your done. Touma, you look like a nice guy but under that cute boy demeanor your such a pig. Manipulative…. Smart, honestly I thought I could've been manipulated by you so easily. You do that don't you? Just because you own NG productions, you own the whole world? Who died and made you god?

I like Mika. At times. But I don't think you deserve her, your not worth it. Its just like how I don't deserve Yuki? Right Yuki? Is that what your thinking now? That I should never have met you? And your life would've been all perfect. Did I ruin your life Yuki? Can I make it up to you?

What Yuki don't start shouting at me, I didn't go mad, im just not thinking straight, all because of you. I love your voice Yuki I love it so much. I love everything about you.

Oh Hiro, hello. Nice of you to walk through the door. Why the surprised look my friend? Hiro, now you don't shout at me, what this little thing? Its just a gun Hiro you don't have to worry. I found it in K's drawer. That guy has some handy stuff. I think this is called a Magnum shotgun.

What Hiro? Why are you crying? Whats the tears for? No, don't come near me, I don't feel like being near anyone now. Hiro just shut the hell up, don't shout or cry. Its just a damn gun.

Its so shiny, I like shiny things. But I guess all three of you know that. I like shiny things, I like strawberry pocky, I like singing, I like writing. I like all that.

But somehow I don't think its enough. I don't know. Is it the stress guys? Is it the pressure? I know its all helped by my undying feelings for Yuki. Yes. All comes back to Yuki. Did you support me all the way Yuki? I know you did and you tried. But it wasn't enough I want a little bit of love from you. Not pity. All the way I really think its pity.

I didn't hear an 'I Love you' from you not once. It hurts you know. It's a very important word I always wanted to hear from you. Especially you.

Hiro. I told you stop panicking and crying. Hiro my beloved friend. You had always been there for me. I always wondered why I didn't love you the way I do Yuki. Maybe fate didn't bring us together. Would I been happier with you? I do not know.

All I know is I Love Yuki.

Oh but don't worry Hiro next to Yuki I love you. I love you as a bestfriend so much. Would I give my life to you I would. But I would give mine to Yuki's first. Everything of mine I give to Yuki. Even my soul. Everything is his. Only his. That's how much I love him. You notice that don't you Hiro?

You know what I am going to do don't you Hiro?

I told you not to come any closer, the nose of the gun is happily pointed at you. If you step any closer I'd love to set off this trigger. But not on you Hiro. Not on you. Have you done wrong to me? Maybe we fought a lot but have you hurt me like Yuki did?

Yes Yuki, act surprised, you know you hurt me the most. You know that and you keep doing it and doing it. Until I lose my sanity. Sure I love everything about you, insults and sorts, but I am human. I have my limits.

Don't be scared Yuki, I know the gun is pointed your way, but its nothing. See how shiny it is.Pretty, pretty shiny, shiny.

Touma don't say I'm crazy don't do that. I'm very tempted to pull this sweet trigger right now. Oh but wait, I wanted to start on you first Touma, maybe its because in this room you are the one I least love.

Oh I love you Touma I do. I love everyone practically everyone I know. They all gave me life. And yet, they can bring me death. Should I start on you Touma? The one I least love in this room, or should I start on the MOST I love in this room.

What? All the frightened faces? All three of you? Scared? Funny, I don't see these special expressions before. Why now? Is it because I have this shiny object with me? Could it be you are scared because of this?

Bakka.

Why are you saying sorry Yuki?Was it because you realize all the pain you gave me all this time? Is it that? Beloved Yuki. You are my life and death. Nothing can change that.

Hiro,Hiro I told you stop crying. My bestfriend since high school. You have never left my side. Could I start on you first? The gun is tempting me.

No I'm not crazy. I'm just delusional because of all the pain and happiness all of you gave me. Especially you Yuki. All the pain and happiness.

I can taste my salty tears.So salty its arousing. You all gave me everything. I feel everything.

But maybe its because I love you all… I love you all so much that I decide to do this. Maybe by doing this I can tell you my feelings. I don't think I would have the guts to say this in writing form. Did you notice Hiro? I wrote all my feelings in my lyrics. You didn't notice did you?

Didn't notice the pain… the sweet succulent pain. Even you Touma. Both of you being musicians didn't see the sorrow in my writing. But its ok. Its ok.

Did you notice Yuki? Did you? Did you see my tears at night when we sleep in the same bed? Did you see my heart breaking into a million pieces?

Everytime I try to make everyone smile, it doesn't work. Everytime I try to make myself smile, it doesn't work either. I feel happy yet sad. Is it making sense all of you?

But I love all of you. Truly I do.

But as I see it, I'm giving all of you problems. So theres no point. No point in anything if we're all here together now. Should i?

Can I make it up to you all?

But before that…

I love all of you. Touma, I might hate you at times but I love you.

Hiro. My bestfriend. I always loved you. Bestfriends forever.

Please tell everyone I love them. Everyone I know. Tell them I appreciate and care about them.

Yuki…

My gun is pointed at you first now. Should i? on you?

I love you Yuki, I shiver I tremble at night thinking what if I lost you? I just wonder how you would feel if you lost me? Would you feel any pain? Anything at all? I know I would feel pain if I shoot you first Yuki. I know I would.

The pain of seeing any of you… especially you Yuki, get hurt. Would hurt the most if any of you get hurt because of me. It is painful.

So…

BANG.

Ouch. That did hurt… But it doesn't hurt as much as the pain of seeing the ones I love get hurt because of me. I would never hurt any of you.

Never.

I'm sorry if I did.

Touma its ok. Don't call the ambulance.

Don't cry Hiro. Its ok. Its ok.

Yuki… yuki your crying… is it for me? Finally. I hear the special words….

Thank you Yuki. I love you.

Thank you everyone.

I'm sorry.

I Love all of you.

XXX

A/n :…… Okay I'm turned twisted one of the days and decided to write this. Don't worry only one shot. As you can see Shuichi has gone a bit whacked. Stress, pressure love and hurt. You know the drill. Anyways I think this is going to be the FIRST and LAST time I'm going to do something like this especially to thee beloved shu. Honestly I didn't know how sad it was until I finished it. Ugh. But I had the urge to write this. You can RR But honestly, I decided to write something short and something different, things cant be all swet right? And I'm a very romantic person XD, but blame my twisted mind today for writing this… flame if you want, but Yuki will use it to light his cig.

But I have one happy gravitation fic… so it covers up this sad one XD. Phew.


End file.
